


Inside the Glade – Maze Runner AU

by ILoveMurkhyuck2000



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The Maze Runner, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mean Hyunjin im so sorry, changbin is whipped, so is jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMurkhyuck2000/pseuds/ILoveMurkhyuck2000
Summary: Changbin Wakes up in a mysterious place called the "Glade". The life there is not easy at all and Changbin has to find out where he belongs. But, he figures, if the strawberry blond boy with the cute freckles stays with him, he will be fine.





	Inside the Glade – Maze Runner AU

Changbin was awoken by a strange siren. All he could see around him was darkness. Usually Changbin loved dark things but this situation made even him uneasy. He tried to remember how he got here or remember anything at all but his mind felt completely blank.

Suddenly the space in which he was sitting started moving. The startled Changbin jumped to his feet. He tried to feel for anything around him until he came in contact with a metallic wall. “I’m inside some kind of elevator” the boy whispered to himself. He sat back down and decided to wait until the elevator would arrive at its destination.

After a while, the elevator halted to a stop and the ceiling started opening. Changbin was blinded by bright sunlight and he had to shield his eyes. After he got used to it, the boy could sense dozens of voices around him and when he looked up he saw around 50 teenage boys staring at him. It was a little intimidating but Changbin wasn’t scared. They were probably just curious.

Then, a boy with strawberry blonde hair and freckles caught his eye. Something inside Changbin churned and he couldn’t help but stare.

“Hey, weirdo!” A voice shouted at him. “Stop looking stupid and tell us your name!” A guy with dark hair and big lips had crouched down and looked at him arrogantly.

“My name is Changbin” He said calmly but glared at him. “Anything else you know” a young boy with braces piped up. Now that Changbin thought about it, he didn’t remember anything besides his name.

“I know that I wanna get out of this box, so why are you all still standing there?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Greenie has confidence, I like that.” Changbin could feel his cheeks heating up slightly because it was the strawberry blonde who had spoken. Said boy and another guy helped him out. After he stood on the ground he introduced himself with a cheeky smile. “Hi, I’m Felix, second in command after Chan here.” He pointed at an older boy with curly silver hair.

“If you ever need help – Changbin right? – I’ll be glad to help you settle in” the blonde cutie finished. This place might not be that bad after all.

Changbin’s POV

The next few days I learned all about my new home, “The Glade”, which was surrounded by huge walls. There was one door though, which opened once every morning and closed every evening. For everyone except the so-called “Runners” it was forbidden to go beyond those doors.

In my first week I tried out all the different jobs the boys had in the Glade. I wasn’t really interested in most of them: Being a Med-Jack like Woojin and Seungmin or a Slicer like Jeongin would bore me, I sure as hell did not want to clean the toilets or take care of the graves (scary occupation) and I didn’t have any talent for building like the rude Hyungjin or cooking along with the leader Chan. 

The job I would be able to deal with would be “Track-Hoe”, not because gardening was my favourite thing in the world, but because I would be able to spent more time with the gorgeous boy called Felix. Of course no one knew of my little crush… well almost.

“Dude, you’re really hopeless” my self-declared best friend Jisung commented during lunch after he had caught me staring at Felix again. “I almost had to puke because you kept making puppy eyes at him while working on the field!”

“Psh! Someone’s gonna hear you” I shushed him. “And I wasn’t.”

“Oh don’t lie, Changbin! I know you like him. And, if you want my humble opinion, I’ve never seen Felix happier in the year I’ve known him than while talking to you. You’re both so damn obvious, even Hyunjin noticed and he’s not the most observant person.”

I looked over to the table Felix was sitting at. He was laughing (probably at one of Chan’s jokes) and he seemed like an absolute angel. His whole face lit up, his freckles shone and his beautiful laughter echoed in my head. During the time I was here, I noticed that even though Felix was one of the younger kids here, his voice was the deepest among all, and it was a contrast from his soft face. It made him even more interesting to me.

“Someone as perfect as him would never like me” I said and Jisung groaned in disagreement but let me and my dark mood be.

After lunch I was supposed to help the builders again. “Come on, Greenie, we need some more equipment. Get it for us” Hyunjin said and I felt the urge to punch him in his (handsome) face. Instead, I just sent him a dark glare and got off my feet. To get rid of my range, I ran to the Homestead in a fast speed to pick up the hammers and saws. Before I could take off to the builders site again, someone suddenly grabbed my arm.

I turned around, startled, to a boy who had never spoken to me before. He looked quite intimidating but his stare seemed interested, not aggressive.

“You’re Changbin, right?” The guy asked. I nodded slowly.   
“Sorry if I interrupt you but can you run like that for a longer period of time?”  
I shrugged, “Probably.”

He let go of my arm and patted me on the back. “Thanks man, see ya.”  
He was already walking away when I shouted after him “Hey, what’s your name?”  
He turned around. “I’m Minho, Keeper of the Runners.” And with that, he jogged away towards the Glade’s forest.

“Jisung, do you know this guy called Minho?”  
I should not have asked that question while Jisung was taking a sip of water because now my shirt was sprayed with it and his saliva.

“Of course, I do! Everyone knows him.”  
“How come I don’t? He’s never talked to me and I’ve been here a week and a half.”

Jisung leaned closer to me “He’s not the type to talk much. But he’s the Keeper of the Runners. He’s the most athletic and authoritative person I know. He could be first-in-command but he doesn’t like the spotlight. His running skills and visuals are out of anyone’s league. And the cold guy vibes he gives off are-“

I interrupted Jisung with a smirk “Does Jisungie have a crush on the all-mighty Minho?”

Jisung’s cheeks flushed. “Whaaaaaat?” He said in a very high pitch but I knew I was right. “He commented on my running today, if I’m gonna be a Runner, I’ll put in a good word for you” I said teasingly.  
Jisung hit me on the arm. “If Minho said something about your running, you might have good chances.”

It turned out, he was right and my profession as Runner was declared the next day. I was glad because the job was highly respected but also a little uncertain since I hadn’t trained or learned anything about it beforehand. 

So the night before starting my job, I walked through the Homestead to get some water. I was passing Felix’ room when I heard two voices talking inside. My curiosity got the better of me so I pressed one ear against the wood.

“I don’t want him to get in danger” I would recognise that husky voice anywhere.

“Is this more than simple worry about a friend? Do you maybe like him?” The other guy had a softer voice, it seemed to be Woojin.

Who was the guy Felix spent the night worrying over? I felt a heavy feeling in my stomach when I imagined Felix being with someone.

“I think I do. I was in denial but I can’t hide it anymore, I’m falling for him.” Felix’ voice sounded frustrated.  
“Don’t be so worried, it will be fine. Maybe he likes you too.”  
“Pfff, as if.” Who was this someone? 

“You know” Felix sounded thoughtful “when he starts his first day as a Runner tomorrow, the least I can do is send him off. Maybe it’ll be a good omen if I’m with him before he leaves.”  
“That’s a good idea, Lix! And don’t stress too much, Minho will look after him.”

I stood in front of the door, my mind fuzzy and not really functioning. The only person who had their first day with Minho tomorrow was ME. That meant…

Felix. Liked. Me.

I felt faint, could this really be true?

Before I could get caught, I slipped back into my room. I could barely fall asleep, but when I did, a smile had crept onto my features.

Minho woke me up at five in the morning, we quickly ate something and prepared sandwiches for lunch. When we headed towards the door that lead outside of the Glade, Felix was nowhere inside. Just as Minho was about to step through it, I heard a voice shouting my name and I turned around quickly. 

Felix was running across the Glade and when he reached both of us, he looked exhausted. He had obviously not slept much last night as he had dark circles under his eyes but he still looked breath-taking to me.

“I wanted to give you a second sandwich, for emergencies, am I right?” He chuckled shyly. “And I wanted to tell you to be careful in this maze surrounding us, okay? Stick to Minho and stay away from any strange creatures! Also be careful when –“ 

His rant was so adorable and my heart swelled as I realised how much he actually cared for my well-being. I felt so overwhelmed by my feelings that I acted out of instinct.  
I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him on the cheek.

“I promise I’ll be careful. See you at dinner, Felix!”

My face started to resemble a tomato, so I threw Minho a look before passing through the door, leaving a stunned Felix outside whose cries of joy could be heard a few seconds later.


End file.
